The goals for the coming year are to fulfill the long-term overall objectives of the total project set forth previously, namely, studies of the mechanisms of removal of glycerides from the blood circulation and the role of plasma and tissue lipases in lipid transport, uptake and metabolism in various tissues. The goals for the coming year are as follows: a. To study the physiological functions of monoglyceride lipase. Is it primarily concerned with lipolysis, or also involve synthesis of complex lipids in tissues? b. To investigate the removal from the blood circulation and uptake by tissues of alpha- and beta- monoglycerides in vivo and in vitro. c. To study the mechanism of "repletion" of clearing factor lipase (lipoprotein lipase) in the isolated perfused rat heart and adipose tissue. d. To study the effects of hormones (ACTH, epinephrine, etc.) on the levels of cyclic nucleotides and the role of the cyclic compounds in the regulation of tissue lipase activity and metabolism of lipids. e. To study the possible changes in the release of lipases into plasma and perfusate, and in various tissues from rats with experimentally induced pathological changes, e.g. hyperlipidemias, diabetes, nephrosis, etc.